Tiny Toes
by Miinalee
Summary: Sungmin menginjak usia dimana seharusnya dua kakinya sudah mampu membawanya berjalan, berpetualang, membuat keonaran. Tapi Tuhan masih menyimpan rencana itu. / A birthday fic for my beloved partner, Dndthecat. / Kid!Kyumin, Kangteuk, Yunjae / Mpreg


**Tiny Toes © Miinalee**

.

* * *

oOoOoOo

**A birthday Fics presented for my beloved partner, Dndthecat**

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

Kangin menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang hitam setinggi dagu, pria bertubuh besar itu terpaksa turun untuk membukakan gerbang bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan istrinya dengan memanggil Leeteuk keluar. Hanya membuka sebuah gerbang, ia selalu melakukannya sendiri meskipun Leeteuk kerap kali memarahinya dan memintanya untuk memanggil sang istri keluar rumah.

Tapi Kangin adalah Kangin. Pria itu hanya akan tertawa menghadapi omelan sang istri, kemudian keesokan harinya ia tetap akan mengulangi kegiatan yang sama. Melakukan sebanyak mungkin pekerjaan yang bisa dikerjakannya sendirian, tanpa harus merepotkan Leeteuk.

Kangin mencintai keluarganya. Lebih dari apapun didunia. Ia tahu istrinya menjalani rutinitas yang cukup berat, dengan seluruh tumpukan pekerjaan rumah, tugas untuk menjaga Sungmin, dan tanggung jawab Leeteuk sebagai seorang editor. Sebisa mungkin Kangin ingin meringankan beban istrinya.

Tapi tidak. Sungmin bukan beban bagi mereka berdua. Kadangkala keberadaan balita itu memang menguras waktu dan energi, tapi Kangin lebih dari ingin untuk memberikan segalanya bagi putra mereka. Untuk Sungmin, waktu dan energi bukan sesuatu yang dihematnya.

Sekalipun kekhawatiran itu menjadi kenyataan, Kangin tidak akan pernah menelantarkan putra mereka.

Kangin kembali ke dalam mobilnya, dan pandangannya terpaut pada botol kecil transparan yang diletakannya di tengah _dasboard_. Sembari menyalakan mesin, Kangin meraih botol itu. Dipandangnya sendu cairan kuning yang mengisi botol sebesar jempol itu. Kalau Leeteuk sampai melihat benda ini, istrinya itu pasti akan mengomel lagi. Minimal berkomentar dan menyuruhnya berhenti membeli benda tidak berguna semacam ini.

Orangtua mereka sering kali berkunjung kemari, sekedar menengok cucu semata wayang sembari memberi berbagai wejangan. Rasanya Kangin nyaris merasa bosan mendengar doa dan semangat dari orangtuanya atau orangtua Leeteuk. Padahal ungkapan-ungkapan itu selalu bernada baik, dan mengandung semua harapan-harapan terbaik bagi Sungmin kecil mereka.

'_Ini hanya masalah waktu. Ada banyak bayi di luar sana yang mengalami hal sama, tapi kemudian mereka menghapus kekhawatiran para orang tua. Ini semua hanya keterlambatan yang wajar.'_

Tapi waktu itu mulai bergulir. Dan semakin hari, kekhawatiran Kangin tidak juga berganti.

Kapan bayi kecilnya akan berkembang normal seperti bayi lainnya? Ia sudah menunggu cukup lama. Meski Sungmin masih berada di usia yang begitu belia, Kangin tak urung mampu menghalau pikiran-pikiran buruk rupa yang selalu hinggap di hatinya.

"Aku pulang!" Kangin memutar kenop pintu rumahnya, sudah menduga pintu itu tidak akan dikunci sebelum jam sembilan. Kangin tidak berharap sang istri akan menyambutnya di pintu depan. Mereka sudah bukan pengantin muda lagi, kegiatan-kegiatan klise dan kelewat romantis hanya menjadi bumbu sehari-hari. Bukan kewajiban.

Kangin melangkah melewati dapur dan menangkap sosok istrinya berdiri memunggunginya menghadap wastafel. Sosok ramping itu berbalik dan melempar senyum manisnya.

"Pulang cepat? Tumben sekali?"

Kangin tertawa. Ia meletakkan tas kerjanya di sisi meja telpon, lalu dengan lihai menyelipkan botol di tangannya ke dalam saku. Berharap mata bulat Leeteuk tidak akan menangkap gerakan itu. Tapi terlambat, pemuda cantik itu mengerutkan kening dan memandangnya curiga.

"Apa itu?"

"Ya?" Kangin berpura-pura tidak tahu, ia mengulurkan dua tangannya yang kosong untuk memeluk tubuh istrinya. Dikecupnya bibir itu sekilas, namun tidak bisa bertahan lama karena Leeteuk buru-buru mendorong dadanya.

"Itu, yang kau masukkan di sakumu."

"Oh, ini minyak zaitun." Kangin menjawab dengan cengiran. Melihat Leeteuk kini sepenuhnya berdiri menghadapnya, berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah garang.

"Minyak yang sudah dijampi-jampi? Seseorang menjualnya di pinggir jalan dan kau membelinya lagi?"

"Kita tidak tahu jika tidak mencobanya, kan?" Kangin tersenyum selebar-lebarnya, bersiap menerima serentetetan omelan dari bibir Leeteuk. "Orang tua itu bilang minyak ini bisa meluweskan kaki bayi, supaya cepat berjalan! Bisa juga dicampur di buburnya agar Sungmin cepat bicara!"

"Uhum." Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk, pria cantik itu memutar bola matanya malas. Kangin memasang senyum terlebarnya, benar-benar menunggu sang istri akan memarahinya. Tapi tanpa disangka, pemuda ramping itu hanya menghela napas. Leeteuk mengeringkan dua tangannya menggunakan lap bersih lalu melenggang membebaskan diri dari pelukan Kangin. Ia melangkah meninggalkan suaminya keluar dari dapur sementara Kangin membuntutinya dari belakangn dengan takut-takut.

"_Yeobo_, kau tidak marah kan?"

"Hmmm."

"_Yeobooo_~" Kangin mengekor, berusaha meraih pinggang Leeteuk namun istrinya dengan tegas menolak.

"Minnie ada di ruang TV kalau kau mau mencobanya. Tapi kau tidak boleh mencampur minyak antah berantah itu ke dalam makanan Sungmin! Hanya kaki!" Leeteuk mengangkat jarinya, mendelik tegas ke arah suaminya. "Dan ingat Youngwoon-ah, kalau sampai kaki bayiku lecet karena minyak jampi-jampimu itu—"

Kangin tertawa, menyela pesan wasiat Leeteuk dengan mengecup bibir istrinya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak akan _Yeobo_, kau boleh potong telingaku kalau Minnie sampai lecet!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukannya." Leeteuk menatap suaminya tajam. Ia mendorong wajah Kangin, menolak dicium lebih jauh lagi. Kangin hanya tertawa, membiarkan istrinya melenggang pergi meninggalkannya di dapur sendirian.

Kangin tidak membuang waktunya lebih lama lagi, pria bertubuh besar itu segera melangkah lebar-lebar menuju ruang tengah. Begitu ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya berbaring di atas permadani tebal dengan selimut menutup sebagian tubuh mungilnya, Kangin tersenyum makin lebar.

Bayi kecilnya seakan terfokus begitu serius ke arah televisi yang menyala, menayangkan siaran _rerun_ Pororo dengan volume cukup tinggi. Bayi biasa mungkin akan terganggu dengan volume TV sebesar itu, tapi bayi kecilnya hanya bergeming, sesekali mengangkat tangan seakan bermaksud meraih karakter-karakter lucu yang berkelebat di dalam tabung TV.

"Minnie! _Appa_ pulang..." Kangin berujar lembut, pria itu mendesah kecewa saat Sungmin bahkan tidak bergeming sama sekali atas kedatangannya. Mungkin suara panggilannya terlalu pelan, Kangin membungkuk diam-diam di atas kepala putranya lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar—

"Minnieee! _Appa_ pulaaang!" Kangin berseru cukup kuat, cukup kuat untuk membuat bayi di dekatnya berjengit kaget.

Melihat tubuh mungil itu tersentak dengan kaki terangkat, membuat Kangin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tapi Kangin harus segera membekap mulutnya saat disadarinya wajah Sungmin memerah, pipi gembul itu menggembung seiring dengan bibirnya yang gemetar. Lalu dua detik kemudian, tangis memekakkan telinga pecah di tengah ruang besar itu.

Kangin memapah tubuh bayinya dengan panik. Ia mengangkat Sungmin dan memeluknya lembut sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung mungil itu. Tapi tangis Sungmin tidak juga mereda, seakan tersinggung pada perlakuan sang _Appa_, bayi kecil itu menggeliat dan memberontak di dalam pelukan Kangin. Kepala mungilnya bergerak mundur dan Kangin harus memberikan tenaga ekstra agar bayi kecilnya tidak terjungkal ke belakang.

"Y-ya! Ya, _appa_ hanya bercanda. Cup-cup, _baby _Minnie."

"Kau apakan lagi Minnie, Youngwoon-ah?" Leeteuk menggeleng melihat pemandangan pertama begitu ia turun dari tangga, tapi ia hanya membiarkan keduanya tanpa bermaksud membantu Kangin sama sekali. Leeteuk malah berjalan ke arah ruang depan untuk mengambil mantelnya yang digantung di dekat pintu.

"Aku hanya mengetesnya, Chagi. Dan ternyata Minnie mendengarku! Hahaha, tetangga-tetangga tukang gosip itu harus melihatnya." _Minnie-ku tidak tuli_. Kangin mengayun-ayun Sungmin dalam gendongannya, mungkin karena lelah bayi itu berhenti menangis. Kini kepala mungilnya justru terkulai di dada sang _Appa_ sementara Kangin sibuk mengusap-usap telinga kecilnya. "Telinga mungil super milik Minnie~"

Leeteuk makin menggeleng melihat kelakuan suaminya. Ia berjongkok memunggungi Kangin saat seulas senyum pahit terukir di wajahnya. Tentu saja ia mendengar bisik-bisik lembut yang diucapkan Kangin dekat di telinga bayi mereka.

'_Minnie mendengar appa, Minnie mendengar appa! Coba katakan 'Appaaa'!'_

Leeteuk menelan ludahnya getir. Kalimat lembut Kangin justru memercik perih dalam hatinya sendiri. Meski Leeteuk memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Kau sudah sering mengetesnya setiap hari. Besok-besok kau akan membuat bayi kita jantungan, Youngwoon-ah."

Leeteuk mulai mengomel, namun Kangin tidak menyadarinya dan justru sibuk mengayun-ayun Sungmin kesana-kemari.

"Mungkin saat besar nanti _Appa_ harus memasangkan anting emas di telinga super Minnie, ne?"

"YOUNGWOON-AH!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, _yeobo_~" Kangin tergelak canggung. Ia membawa Sungmin duduk lalu membiarkan bayi itu tengkurap di hadapannya. Kangin bersorak senang saat Sungmin menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya seperti seorang perenang.

Mendengar tawa keras dan ekspresi bahagia ayahnya membuat Sungmin ikut tergelak dan mendongak tinggi-tinggi, semakin bersemangat menggerakkan dua kaki dan tangannya lebih cepat lagi. Tapi hal itu tetap tidak membawa Sungmin kemanapun. Tubuh gembulnya hanya bergerak di tempat sementara tangannya terjulur berusaha meraih sang _Appa._

Kangin ikut-ikutan tengkurap di hadapan putranya dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sungmin, mempermudah tangan mungil itu untuk meraih wajahnya.

"Ap-pa!" ejanya berusaha mengajari Sungmin. Kangin mengulanginya lagi, membuka mulutnya lebih lambat dan membimbing bayinya melakukan hal yang sama.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengikuti ayahnya meski hasilnya tetap tidak sempurna. "A-a!" dorongnya memaksa. Melihat sang ayah tersenyum begitu lebar membuat bayi kecil itu merasa berhasil menjalankan misinya. Sungmin tergelak senang dan mengulangi ejaan tak sempurna itu dengan susah payah. "A-A!"

"Besok jadwal terapi Minnie, kau mau ikut?"

"Kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku akan segera menyusul." Jawab Kangin tanpa berpaling. Kini pria itu sibuk memajukan bibir, membiarkan jari kecil Sungmin menjelajahi wajah ayahnya dan mendorong-dorong telunjuknya ke dalam mulut Kangin.

Wajah serius putranya tak pelak membuat Kangin membuka mulut dan tertawa, dengan gemas ia mengecup bibir mungil Sungmin hingga kepala bayi itu terangkat ke belakang karena dorongan besar Kangin.

"Kau membuat _cookies_ lagi_, yeobo_?" Kangin bertanya heran saat ia melihat sepiring _cookies _cokelat tersaji di meja keluarga. "Atau kau membelinya?"

"Itu dari tetangga kita. Baru saja pindah kemarin siang dan mereka juga punya seorang putra kecil, mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua dari Minnie."

"Putra? Dia pasti akan _naksir _Minnie-ku." Kangin mendengus posesif, ia membalik tubuh Sungmin hati-hati dan membaringkan bayinya seperti semula. Mendengar Leeteuk hanya tertawa menanggapinya, Kangin merasa perlu mengingatkan sang istri untuk menjaga bayi mereka lebih ketat lagi. Tapi begitu ia berbalik menghadap Leeteuk, Kangin menaikkan alis melihat istrinya berdandan rapi, mengenakan mantel dan kaus kaki.

Leeteuk meletakkan sebotol susu di dekat suaminya sebelum berbalik meraih kunci mobil di atas meja telpon.

"Kau mau kemana, _yeobo_?"

"Oh, aku harus keluar sebentar. Susunya masih sedikit panas, diamkan dua menit dulu, ne." Ujarnya sembari memilah sepatu yang paling praktis.

"Keluar? Kau mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi ini sudah malam."

"Jangan! Tunggulah disini, di luar terlalu dingin aku tidak ingin Minnie sakit lagi. Aku hanya perlu membeli apel dan toko itu dekat, dua blok dari sini."

Kangin tidak bisa berdebat lagi, bahkan sebelum ia sempat melemparkan protes lain, Leeteuk sudah keluar dengan langkah cepat-cepat.

"Eomma-mu itu memang paling keras kepala." Kangin mendengus, ia menarik kaki Sungmin dan melipat celana mungil bayinya hingga ke atas lutut. Kangin baru berniat menuangkan beberapa tetes minyak zaitun yang baru dibelinya ke atas lutut putranya saat tiba-tiba Sungmin menendang.

"Huah!" Kangin nyaris menjatuhkan botol yang sudah terbuka itu karena kaget. Pria itu mendelik ke arah Sungmin dan bayi itu dengan sengit membalas pandangan ayahnya. Bibir merahnya yang mungil mengerucut maju. Kangin baru tersadar apa arti pesan itu saat bayi itu kembali menendangnya.

"Aigoo, Minnie tidak suka _Appa_ mengejek Eomma-mu?"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan meracau. Dua tangan gempalnya mengepal dan bayi kecil itu mulai menggerakkan dua kakinya, mendorong-dorong sang ayah dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Kangin tertawa, ia hanya perlu mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga untuk menahan serangan bertubi-tubi itu.

"Eomma cantik, baik, rajin menabung. Minnie paling mirip eomma!" Kangin makin tergelak melihat ekspresi di wajah mungil Sungmin, kalau bayi kecil itu sudah mampu bicara, ia pasti sedang mengomeli ayahnya saat ini. Tapi dengan pita suara yang belum terlatih, pada akhirnya yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya hanya racauan kasar, didukung oleh pipi yang menggembul dan segaris saliva.

Kangin menggeleng dalam diam, ia menarik kaki Sungmin lebih dekat lagi. Lalu dikecupnya sepasang telapak mungil itu, sebelum ia mengusap kaki kecil Sungmin menggunakan minyak yang ditetesinya di atas telapak tangan.

"Cepatlah berjalan, _baby_." Kangin mengusapi sepasang kaki putranya dengan lembut. Mulai dari pangkal pahanya yang belipat gembul, hingga turun ke seluruh sela-sela jemari kaki yang tidak lebih besar dari kuku Kangin sendiri.

Kangin mengerti, kenapa istrinya selalu tampak kesal setiap kali ia membawa barang aneh untuk dipraktekkan langsung pada bayi mereka. Percayalah, dirinya pun merasa tersiksa. Menahan sesak setiap kali benda itu terbukti gagal mempercepat proses berjalan putranya. Tapi Kangin tidak bisa berhenti berharap, dan terus melakukan hal yang sama setiap minggunya. Membawa barang aneh yang berbeda.

Ia bukan tidak percaya kemampuan medis untuk membantu masalah ini. Tapi Kangin sudah cukup putus asa. Jadwal terapi dokter masih terus dijalani selama satu tahun terakhir, dan mungkin masih akan terus berlanjut hingga Sungmin benar-benar menunjukkan kemajuan. Tapi hal yang begitu dinanti-nanti itu tidak kunjung datang.

Berjalan? Rasanya impian itu masih begitu jauh. Sungmin mampu menggerakkan kedua kakinya, namun saat Kangin bermaksud memapahnya untuk berdiri, sepasang kaki mungil itu terlalu lemas dan rapuh untuk menopang tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan tenaganya sendiri. Putra kecilnya ini bahkan belum bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya untuk duduk tanpa sandaran, tanpa bantuan orang lain. Sungmin harus dibaringkan saat tidak ada siapapun atau apapun untuk menyangga punggung mungilnya.

Saat balita lain di usia yang sama sudah berlari dengan langkah goyah, merangkak kesana kemari, berguling dan berpetualang, Sungmin kecilnya harus terkurung di rumah ini. Susah payah duduk menggunakan sandaran bantal-bantal, atau menunggu seseorang menganggur untuk memangkunya.

Kangin tahu Sungmin tidak berada di usia yang pantas untuk terus-terusan disebut bayi. Putra kecilnya telah menginjak usia balita. Sungmin akan genap dua tahun beberapa minggu lagi. Tapi tubuh gembul ini lebih tampak seperti bayi berusia satu tahun. Sungmin terlalu kecil, bahkan harapan hidupnya begitu tipis saat Kangin pertama kali melihat putranya terlahir ke dunia. Tapi saat itu, baik dirinya maupun Leeteuk sama-sama meyakini bahwa Sungmin kecil mereka akan tumbuh sehat layaknya bayi-bayi lain.

Dan kini melihat harapan itu terasa jauh dari genggaman tangannya, menjadi siksaan tersendiri yang semakin berlipat setiap harinya. Kangin harus menyaksikan setiap proses itu gagal membantu Sungmin mengejar langkah-langkahnya yang tertinggal.

Dan semua itu masih belum cukup menyiksanya. Menyaksikan pertumbuhan Sungmin yang begitu lambat. Di usia dimana anak lain mampu meracau dengan bahasa balita mereka, mengeja, memanggil _eomma... appa..._ meminta minuman, meminta makan, memelas. Sungmin kecilnya hanya mampu merapalkan 'A' dan 'Hnggg'. Ketakutan akan tanda-tanda yang saling berkaitan itu membuat Kangin terus melakukan berbagai hal aneh yang terkadang membuat istrinya jengah.

Kesulitan bicara selalu didampingi oleh kesulitan mendengar. Kangin tidak sanggup menyaksikan jika semua hal itu benar-benar terjadi dan tidak berhenti sampai beberapa tahun lagi. Akan sampai kapan? Lima tahun? Sepuluh tahun? Kangin tidak ingin julukan bisu dan tuli mendampingi seluruh hidup putranya.

Lebih dari setahun yang lalu Sungmin masih kesulitan merespon setiap suara yang ada di sekitarnya. Kangin selalu melakukan apapun. Memanggil dengan suara keras, berseru, bernyanyi. Semua dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin. Meski terkadang diabaikan oleh balita itu, tidak jarang pula Sungmin berpaling dan berusaha mencari-cari arah panggilan yang ditujukan padanya. Gerik terganggu Sungmin bahkan membuat Kangin bahagia. Setidaknya hal itu membuktikan kalau bayi kecilnya mampu merespon suara, meski tidak sesensitif bocah lainnya.

"Minnie Minnie, cepat berjalan dan bantu _eomma _di rumah _ne_!" bisik Kangin sembari memijat kaki lemas Sungmin. Pijatan lembut tangan Kangin seakan meninabobokan putranya. Sungmin tergolek pulas, dua tangan gembulnya mengepal di atas perut.

Kangin mengangkat tubuh putranya hati-hati, tidak ingin membangunkan Sungmin. Bayinya selalu rewel saat bangun tidur. Kangin menyandarkan tubuh lembut itu di dadanya, lalu melangkah lamat-lamat menuju kamarnya.

Kangin membaringkan Sungmin dekat di sisinya. Bukan satu-dua kali ia melakukan hal seperti ini, terjaga berjam-jam hanya untuk memandangi wajah putra kecilnya. Bibirnya, mata bulatnya, kening lembutnya, dua pipinya yang merah lembut. Setiap pahatan mungil itu tampak sempurna, Kangin seakan mampu meraba seperti apa wujud putranya saat besar nanti. Sungmin akan menjadi pemuda sempurna, lebih sempurna lagi kalau saja ia meyakinkan semua orang bahwa kedua kakinya mampu membawanya melangkah mengelilingi dunia.

"_Grow up well, baby._" Kangin mengecup bibir mungil Sungmin, berdoa dari lubuk hatinya terdalam, agar suatu saat itu semakin mendekat. Waktu dimana ia mampu mendengar bahasa keluar dari bibir putranya.

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

Leeteuk bergerak sibuk, menyusun kue-kue dan sirop ke atas nampannya lalu meniti langkah hati-hati menuju ruang tengah. Dua—tiga tamunya menunggu di sana. Suaminya mungkin tidak akan senang kalau ia sadar Leeteuk berbohong soal tetangga baru ini. Tiga sosok ini memang tetangga baru mereka, namun Leeteuk tidak benar-benar baru mengenalnya.

"Teuki-ah, kau yakin disini tidak angker kan?"

Leeteuk tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia meletakkan nampannya di atas meja, lalu melempar pandangan heran ke arah sahabatnya yang duduk di atas sofa.

"Kau selalu terlalu paranoid, Boo." Suami muda bertubuh tegap yang duduk di sisi istrinya sama-sama melemparkan raut heran seperti Leeteuk.

"Apartemen lama yang kau pilih banyak hantunya, dan kau tidak percaya! Tanyakan pada Kyuhyun kalau kau tidak mempercayai aku!"

Bocah kecil yang baru saja disebut namanya itu mendongak, menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan bingung. Hidungnya bergerak-gerak membuat kacamata minusnya berubah posisi sedikit. Tapi dengan cepat rasa penasarannya sirna, ia kembali sibuk memperhatikan balita yang berbaring di sisinya. Sesekali disentuhnya perut gemuk yang lembut itu, lalu ia menoel pipi putih Sungmin dan tersenyum senang, seakan menemukan mainan baru.

"Mana mungkin kutanyakan pada Kyuhyun, kalau benar-benar ada setan di rumah lama kita, putramu akan jadi teman pertamanya. Atau mungkin setan itu sudah jadi pengikut Kyuhyun yang setia."

Leeteuk tergelak bersama Yunho, sementara Jaejoong mendelik kesal.

"Kami tinggal di apartemen ini sejak masih pacaran, dan belum berniat untuk pindah lagi. Disini cukup luas, kalau aku punya anak kedua pun apartemen ini masih cukup besar untuk dihuni empat orang." Leeteuk menarik kursi bundar dan duduk sopan di atasnya. "Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, tidak Jae. Disini tidak angker, sama sekali."

Jaejoong menghela napas lega, tapi ia masih melempar pandangan sengit ke arah suaminya. Beberapa minggu terakhir ia bersikeras memilih sendiri apartemen baru mereka. Dan saran dari sahabatnya membuatnya dengan sigap memilih tempat ini. Tepat saat apartemen di sisi Leeteuk kosong sebulan yang lalu.

"Oh ya, Minnie sudah berapa tahun? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat dia masih merah. Sebesar tangan. Aigoo, Minnie mungil sekali, seperti namanya." Jaejoong tertawa, pria cantik itu menepuk paha Leeteuk sembari menggeleng-geleng ke arah putranya yang sibuk menoel-noel tubuh Sungmin.

"Yah! Kyunie-yah! Jangan pencet kuat-kuat nanti Minnie sakit!"

"Ini pelan-pelan kok." Kyuhyun berbalik jengah pada ibunya, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya diam-diam. "Minnie-Minnie." Bisiknya sembari meraih tangan mungil Sungmin. Bocah itu membuka mulutnya, terperangah melihat jari-jari kecil Sungmin. Tangan kecil itu menggenggam telunjuknya, seakan mengundangnya untuk ikut berbaring dan Kyuhyun melakukannya. Ia berbaring tengkurap di sisi Sungmin, mengulurkan satu tangan lagi dan mengizinkan telunjuknya digenggam erat oleh Sungmin.

"Minnie dua tahun Januari nanti." Leeteuk tertawa lembut, meski dalam hati merasa sedih mengingat saat-saat pertama putranya lahir dulu. Sungmin bahkan nyaris tidak terselamatkan. Tubuhnya terlalu rapuh dan bahkan tidak sanggup menghirup napas dengan bantuan paru-paru kecilnya.

"Kau kenapa Teuki-ah?" Jaejoong bertanya hati-hati saat menyadari ekspresi murung sahabatnya. Pertanyaannya barusan membuat Leeteuk tersentak kaget dan terbangun dari lamunan. Pria itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau memikirkan soal pertumbuhan Sungmin? Dia pasti akan berjalan dan berlari dan berpetualang dan saat hal itu terjadi kau akan berharap Sungmin lebih baik seperti ini. Percayalah. Oh, betapa aku berharap bisa merantai kaki Kyuhyun di tangga rumah kami."

Leeteuk tertawa geli mendengar rentetan keluhan itu. Meski ia tidak percaya sepenuhnya. Ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri seperti apa Jaejoong memanjakan putranya.

"Ini hanya masalah waktu, keponakanku baru bisa berjalan di usia tiga tahun. Dan setahun setelahnya dia mampu membuat keonaran sampai-sampai ibuku malas menampungnya di rumah."

"Itu juga salahmu yang terlalu memanjakan Minho." Yunho tiba-tiba menyela dan Jaejoong membalasnya dengan delikan mata.

"Dan lihat putraku, dia baru empat tahun dan dua matanya sudah minus satu! Mungkin tiga tahun lagi dia tidak akan bisa membedakan mana eomma dan mana _appa_ tanpa kacamata itu." Jaejoong melanjutkan keluhannya.

"Kalian rajin membawanya ke dokter?" Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada putra tamunya. Kyuhyun asik bermain dengan bayinya, tapi jujur Leeteuk memang merasa sedikit iba melihat bocah kecil itu harus menggunakan kacamata minus di usianya yang masih sangat belia. Empat tahun!

"Sebulan sekali. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada kemajuan. Bahkan dokter memperkirakan sebelah matanya akan bertambah minus tahun depan."

Yunho ikut menatap putranya dan tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. "Ini benar-benar masalah waktu. Dulu saat aku kecilpun aku menggunakan kacamata minus. Terapi dokter baru berefek saat aku berusia tiga belas tahun. Kau hanya perlu bersabar, Leeteuk-sshi."

Leeteuk tersenyum pahit. _Bersabar sampai tiga belas tahun lagi?_

"Omong-omong mana Changmin? Dia masuk sekolah dasar tahun ini kan?"

"Oh, Changmin—"

"Aku tidak mau hyung!" Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut-sebut, Kyuhyun mendongak tidak senang dan menyambar ucapan ibunya. "Biar saja dia sekolah siang malam tidak boleh pulang!" pekiknya setengah marah. Yunho tertawa mendengarnya tapi menyadari Jaejoong tengah memelototinya, pria itu berdehem bijak dan menatap putranya tegas.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu pada Hyung-mu, chagi."

"Aku tidak mau hyung. Hyung ditinggal disini saja dan Minnie saja yang kerumah, _ne eomma! ne appa! Ne? Please_!"

"Aigooo!" Jaejoong dan Leeteuk bertukar pandang dan tertawa.

"Sepertinya ini tanda kita akan berbesan, Teuki-ah."

"Aku tidak keberatan. Mungkin Kangin yang akan keberatan. Dia terlalu protektif pada Minnie, aku khawatir."

"Kita akan membawa pulang Minnie, _ne_!" Kyuhyun kembali berseru saat tidak seorangpun meladeni permintaannya. Kedua orangtuanya hanya memandangnya sebentar sebelum sibuk bergosip lagi. Hal itu telak membuat Kyuhyun marah, bocah itu terduduk dan menarik sebelah tangan Sungmin bermaksud mengangkat balita itu dan menggendongnya. Yunho yang menyadari niat putranya berdiri panik dan mengambil alih Sungmin dari Kyuhyun. Nyaris saja putranya melukai bayi lain.

"Nooo! Kau tidak boleh sembarangan mengangkat Minnie, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Baru saja Sungmin akan sampai ke pangkuannya dan tiba-tiba bayi empuk itu direbut darinya. Lebih dari itu, sang _appa_ bahkan berseru ke arahnya. Bocah berkacamata itu mendongak, bibirnya gemetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Y-ya! Kau sudah besar, jangan menangis Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak malu pada Minnie?"

Kyuhyun menangis tersendat-sendat. Hidung kecilnya memerah dan bibirnya mengerucut maju. Antara merasa malu karena tangisnya terlanjur pecah tapi juga merasa kesal karena tidak berhasil mengangkat Sungmin.

Leeteuk menggeleng iba, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dan mengambil alih Sungmin dari Yunho.

"Kyuhyun-ah ingin memangku Minnie? Kemari, biar _eomoni_ bantu _ne_!"

Kyuhyun mengusap airmatanya di balik kacamata, isak kecil masih terdengar tapi alih-alih bocah itu segera mengikuti Leeteuk dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Kyuhyun-hyung duduk disini dan lebarkan kakimu." Leeteuk membimbing putra Jaejoong. Kyuhyun sebenarnya cukup jangkung jika dibandingkan dengan anak seusianya. Mungkin faktor gen dari sang ayah yang juga diturunkan kepada kakak pertamanya yang sangat jangkung itu— Changmin. Dan besar tubuh Kyuhyun cukup menjadi peyangga bagi tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Leeteuk meletakkan putranya hati-hati diantara kaki Kyuhyun. Ia mendorong Sungmin ke belakang, bayi itu dengan cepat mengerti dan duduk bersandar dengan tenang di depan Kyuhyun. Kepala Sungmin tepat bersandar di dada Kyuhyun.

Isak tangis Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang dan kali ini berganti dengan cengiran. Bocah itu memegangi perut Sungmin, mengaitkan kedua tangan dan menjaga Sungmin agar tidak terjungkal ke depan.

"Jangan kemana-mana _ne_, Minnie tidak bisa duduk tanpa _hyung-ie_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menjawab dengan cengiran. Merasa menang ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang _Appa_.

"Kyuhyun-hyung menjaga Minnie!" Oh, betapa ia senang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai _'hyung'_. Kyuhyun merasa begitu besar bahkan melebihi Changmin-hyungnya. "_Appa_ aku mau PSPku, mana PSPku?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat pada mainan favoritnya, ia ingin berbagi dan memberi tahu Sungmin tentang benda ajaib itu.

"_Baby_, hati-hati jangan sampai PSPmu jatuh di kaki Minnie." Jaejoong berujar was-was sebelum Yunho menyerahkan benda itu ke tangan putra mereka.

"_Ne, Eomma_." Kyuhyun menjawab bersemangat. Ia menyandarkan benda itu di atas kaki Sungmin agar tidak terbanting dan menimpa bayi di hadapannya. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menyalakannya, ia menyelipkan kepalanya di sisi bahu Sungmin. Sementara bayi itu menunduk penasaran dan memencet-mencet tombol-tombol di atas benda milik Kyuhyun.

"Ih jangan pencet yang itu, Mario saja!"

Tiga orang dewasa di ruangan itu segera berpaling ke arah kerusuhan, Kyuhyun sibuk mengarahkan Sungmin agar memainkan game favoritnya. Namun balita itu juga sama keras kepalanya memilih karakter yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah, membiarkan Sungmin memencet tombol apapun yang diinginkannya. Beruntung score terbaiknya ada di PSP sang kakak. Tidak masalah jika score rendah di PSP baru ini dirusak oleh Sungmin.

Yunho yang dengan jelas melihat bagaimana putranya membiarkan manusia lain memencet dan mengacak PSPnya segera menggeleng, separuh tidak percaya.

"Minnie tidak suka Mario?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bertanya, keningnya bertaut heran.

"Minnie suka Pororo, _hyung-ie_." Leeteuk menjawab lembut.

"Tapi Mario kan seru!" Kyuhyun masih bersikeras.

Leeteuk dan Jaejoong memilih tidak menjawab bocah itu, keduanya sibuk melanjutkan gosip masing-masing sementara Yunho diberi tugas untuk mengawasi anak mereka.

"Minnie pencet disini, nanti karakternya mati lagi!" Kyuhyun berusaha membimbing tangan Sungmin, meski terkadang balita itu menolak dan menarik tangannya, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan kuasa untuk menggerakkan sebelah tangan Sungmin. Karena balita itu memang mulai lelah dan mengantuk. Bahkan sesekali kepalanya terhuyung ke depan, namun Kyuhyun berhasil menahannya.

Kyuhyun menatap layar PSPnya serius. Digiringnya jari kecil itu memencet kesana kemari. Terkadang kepala Sungmin terhuyung menutupi pandangannya dan di saat terekstrim, kepala bulat itu nyaris terhempas ke depan dan hampir menghantam PSPnya. Kyuhyun yang panik langsung saja membanting PSPnya dan memeluk Sungmin erat-erat. Bayi di pangkuannya tersentak dan terbangun lagi.

"Eomma? Minnie mau pingsan!" Kyuhyun berteriak ketakutan. Wajahnya dipenuhi teror.

"Ung?" Sungmin mendongak bingung dan mencari-cari sumber suara di belakang kepalanya.

"Oh, ya ampun. Minnie belum meminum susunya. Aku sampai lupa!" Leeteuk yang awalnya ingin tertawa melihat pemandangan imut Kyuhyun dengan putranya, segera bangun dan berlari-lari ke dapur.

Saat ia kembali, Sungmin sudah berada di atas pangkuan Jaejoong dan Leeteuk dengan hati-hati mengambil alih putranya. Benar saja, Sungmin tampak begitu kelelahan dan dengan pasrah bersandar di pangkuan ibunya. Leeteuk mengusap keringat di kening bayinya dan menyodorkan botol susu berdot yang langsung di lahap oleh Sungmin.

Mulut kecil itu mengecap dan menghisap, meski berjeda karena matanya sayup-sayup mulai tertutup.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dengan seksama, perutnya serasa ditarik dan ditekan dari dalam melihat bibir mungil itu mengerucut menghisap isi botol susunya. Perut gendut Sungmin naik dan turun seperti deru napasnya yang lembut. Mata bulat itu mengerjap lemah, Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan mengerjap melihatnya.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati ibunya, ia menarik Jaejoong agar telinga sang ibu dekat dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Apalagi kalau sang _Appa_ mendengarnya.

"Eomma aku mau itu..."

"_Aigoo_! Kyunie mau susu? _Eomma_ buatkan sebentar, _ne_!"

Kyuhyun mengutuk ibunya dalam hati. Padahal ia bersusah payah bisik-bisik agar sang _appa_ tidak mendengar.

Jaejoong merogoh tas bayinya, tas besar yang selalu digunakannya sejak Kyuhyun lahir. Ia selalu membawa seluruh perlengkapan Kyuhyun disana. Dan sekarang saat putranya menginjak usia empat tahun, tas itu biasa diisi oleh kotak susu, cemilan, dan baju ganti Kyuhyun.

"Eommaaa!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Jaejoong sebelum ibunya bangun dan bermaksud pergi ke dapur.

"Neee!" Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya, mengerti saat Kyuhyun hanya ingin berbisik-bisik padanya. Mata pria itu mendelik saat putranya selesai menyampaikan keinginannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung, sementara Kyuhyun memandangnya memelas.

"Tapi botol itu hanya untuk _baby_, dan Kyunie sudah besar."

"Aku mauuu!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya.

"Aigoo, botol milikmu sudah _eomma_ buang chagi."

Leeteuk tertawa, ia menarik tangan Jaejoong meminta perhatian sahabatnya.

"Minnie punya botol lain. Aku akan mengambilkannya. Jae, tolong pegangi Minnie sebentar."

Dan semua orang harus dibuat sibuk oleh keinginan pangeran kecil Kyuhyun. Leeteuk kembali membawa botol bayi yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Tapi begitu melihat warna pinggiran botol yang dibawa Leeteuk, Kyuhyun beringsut jengah dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ayahnya.

"Tidak mau yang pink." Bisiknya jijik.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar. Aku menyimpan yang lain."

"Aigooo! Tidak perlu Teuki-ah! Kyunie kau tidak boleh merepotkan Teuki-_eomoni_!"

Kyuhyun memberengut.

"Tidak apa, aku menyimpannya dengan rapi. Tidak merepotkan sama sekali."

Jaejoong dibuat panik oleh tingkah putranya. Ia ingin memelototi Kyuhyun tapi bocah itu mendapatkan perlindungan kaki besar ayahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini." Leeteuk datang membawa botol lain.

Kyuhyun harus membenahi kacamata kecilnya dulu dan menatap botol itu dengan mata yang menyipit. Ia memperhatikan benda itu bergilirang dengan botol yang digunakan Sungmin. Saat merasa warnanya serasi dan bentuknya serupa tapi tidak sefeminim yang digunakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk puas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Oke, boleh."

Jaejoong menolak mengubah posisi karena merasa tidak enak pada Leeteuk. Ia menyuruh Yunho membuatkan susu untuk Kyuhyun sementara ia sendiri memangku Sungmin yang sudah pulas tertidur.

"Hah. Kyuhyun lain kali _eomma_ malas mengajakmu main kemari. _Eomma_ ajak _hyung_ saja kemari."

"Aku akan mengikat _hyung_ di tempat tidur." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan sekali.

"Apa katamu?"

"Hah? Tidak." Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti dan menggeleng polos.

"Katakan apa pada _eomoni,_ Kyuhyun-ah?" Yunho memberikan botol susu yang sudah dibuatnya pada Kyuhyun, lalu ia mengangkat putranya dan memangkunya rapat-rapat.

"Terima kasih, _eomoni._" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan senyum termanis yang ia punya, Leeteuk sudah terlalu baik padanya dan Kyuhyun ingin menjaga _image_ pria baik-baik di depan ibu Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyusun banyak rencana-rencana sembari melahap susunya.

"Aigo. Empat tahun dan sudah bisa mengucapkan 'R'." Leeteuk berdecak kagum. "Minnie belum bisa mengucapkan apapun selain 'A' dan tertawa."

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi Teuki-ah, sebentar lagi kau perlu _headset _untuk menyumpal telingamu."

Leeteuk tertawa, dalam hati berharap ia benar-benar bisa membeli penyumpal telinga secepat mungkin.

* * *

.

oOoOoOo

.

* * *

**Gak tau bakal lanjut kapan, mungkin tergantung tagihan dari yang punya hajatan. Deee mau minta traktiiir! :***

**Anw, Happy Birthday Deeee! Semua doa yang baik-baik untuk dirimu, muah :***


End file.
